


MK Fanfic: Unbreakable (2015)

by JassyDeLaCoco



Series: Jakeda [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyDeLaCoco/pseuds/JassyDeLaCoco
Summary: The final conclusion to the Jakeda series.





	MK Fanfic: Unbreakable (2015)

**Author's Note:**

> Story was originally written in 2015. I promise to write new fics and to re-edit the old ones. I have new ideas and there will be a part 2 to Revelation with a mixture of MKX and MK 11. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction and thanks for being supportive and patient.

“Son…” a voice called out, “please…wake up. Jacqui needs you…”

Takeda murmured as he moved about, his eyes wincing and fluttering as he heard a familiar voice. He opened them with a slight flutter, his head hurting from an unusual, intense pain. Around him was a glowing light as pure and warm as the morning sun. When he looked up, his eyes widened in surprise. The person who stood before him was his deceased mother, Suchin. Immediately, tears fell down his face, finally reunited with his mother. However, before he could greet her, something stopped him. Something he suddenly forgotten, but tried to remember. Takeda looked at his mother as she smiled at him with opened arms.

“My son, you must fight. You must protect the ones you love.”

Takeda objected, “But mom, I want to be reunited with you… I miss you so much.”

“I know my precious one. I miss you too every time you are on my mind. I have been watching over you throughout your life. I was even granted special permission to see you once more.”

Takeda wept as he hugged his mother. He began to cry as she comforted him lovingly while rubbing his back.

“Please Takeda; do not shed a tear…” Suchin whispered.

“I should have been there to protect you that day!” Takeda cried out in anger. “It should have been me to die, not you mea!”

“Takeda, no, no. I did what any mother would do for her child.” Suchin reassured. “I love you! I wanted to protect you from danger! I would have gladly given up my own life just to save yours! Do not feel angry that you could not protect me my son, because someone else needs you to be there to protect them!”

His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered Jacqui, the news of him becoming a father, their happiness and joy for the future together. Everything started returning to him as he looked into his mother’s eyes.

“It is not time for you yet, my dear, sweet, Takeda. One day, we will meet again. Just please watch over my future daughter in law and my grandchildren. I beg of you.”

Takeda nodded as his mother hugged him one final time, but he did not want to let go of her. He wept silently as Suchin held her son close. For the first time in years since Takeda was a small child, she hummed into his ear a song that instantly soothed his spirits. His tears slid down his cheeks as she continued to hum into his ear, slowly fading away into the light. Takeda opened his eyes witnessing his mother turn into golden orbs flying towards the light. He smiled as he realized his mother was never gone from his memories, but inside his heart, comforting him, guiding him, and strengthening him all these years the entire time. Even in his darkest days, he saw his mother’s light guiding him back to safety. The orbs disappeared as Takeda awoken with what seemed like water splashed on his face.  
He was groaning in pain, confused by what was happening around him.

“Wakey, wakey… eggs and bakey.”

“H-huh…?” Takeda slurred. 

“Stand him up. He came back from the dead after all…” Havik ordered.

The same two assailants from the beach picked up Takeda as Havik stood before him with a grin. Takeda, shown beaten badly, was bleeding from multiple blows from Havik and his assailants. 

“Takeda Takahashi…” Havik sneered. “Never thought you were this easy to defeat. I was expecting a challenge. Such a shame that your lady friend had to witness all of this.”

Takada looked up as Skarlet, Shao Khan’s blood creation and most skilled and deadly kunoichi, held down Jacqui. Instantly, rage overpowered Takeda as he lunged at Havik and grabbed him by the throat.

“You son of a bitch! Let her go! Isn’t it me you want?” he yelled.

Havik smirked, “Foolish child, you and the girl will die on this day. Your actions and crimes against the Red Dragon are long overdue. Why free her when she can join you in death?”

Jacqui still held face down, tried to get Skarlet off her.

“Get off me, you fucking bitch!” Jacqui commanded.

Skarlet twisted her arm in a tightening grip while hissing, “Be careful little one, you don’t want to cross that line with me…”

Once more, Takeda begged Havik to let Jacqui go, but he ignored his plea.

Suddenly, one of the assassins punched Takeda hard in the gut as he fell down on the sands while the other kicked him multiple times in the sides. Jacqui screamed helplessly as Havik laughed evilly. Reiko, a former general of Shao Khan’s army, folded his arms. 

“This is taking too long, Havik. We need to find the traitor Kenshi. NOW!” he growled.

Havik smirked, “Patience Reiko. The blood is still fresh in the air as chaos is wrapped around the atmosphere. We will find him and then annihilate the traitor. First, we execute these two. Bring the traitor the severed head of his son.”

Takeda groaned in pain, as he was too tired to fight. His power was growing, yet he was unable to use it against Havik.

Reiko laughed, “You’re such a sadist, Havik. As long as we get the job done I don’t care about this worthless cur’s life or this woman.”

Jacqui grunted while holding back her tears, struggling, “You will kill us like we are nothing? The Red Dragon killed Takeda’s mother without hesitation! Daegon had to pay with his life for taking one that was most important in this world!”

Havik and Reiko looked at her as Skarlet unsheathed her dagger and placed the sharp blade across Jacqui’s neck.

“Permission to execute, leader?” Skarlet asked. “I will make her death swift before she draws another breath.” 

Havik tilted his head, “Hold, Skarlet. This beautiful, young, woman appears to have feelings for the murderer of our fallen leader, Daegon. Let’s test the waters, shall we?” 

Havik walks over to Jacqui as he lifted up her chin with his dry, almost brittle-like fingers. He smirked as Jacqui’s eyes released tears. 

He looked at the young Shirai ninja asking, “Takeda…you love this woman do you? You love her smile, her laughter, her lips pressed against yours. What would you do if I took her life before your eyes? Would you let the chaos run through your veins and fight me in Mortal Kombat? Or would you do nothing and let her perish before your eyes?”

Takeda sniffled, “Please…don’t hurt her. She is my world! You want me! NOT HER! I WILL GIVE MY OWN LIFE JUST TO SAVE HERS! WITHOUT HESITATION!”

Havik grinned as he purposely slid the knife across Jacqui’s neck as Takeda screamed in agony. Jacqui’s tears continued to fall as the blade almost opened up her throat. Skarlet pulled her hair as she yelped in pain. Havik shook his head as he watched Takeda try to get up, but quickly apprehended at gunpoint by the assailants.

“Such a fool…” Havik scoffed. “You would die for this woman yet, you and your father brought her here to her doom. You involved her as well as the Special Forces in your debauchery and deviousness by killing Daegon behind their backs for “vengeance”. What is the use of you sacrificing yourself for her to live now? Your fate has been sealed, yet you’re doing everything you can to break free from it.”

With that, Havik ordered Skarlet to pick up Jacqui as Havik also ordered the Red Dragon assailants to pull Takeda up to watch her die.

“There is one thing you should always remember, boy: The Red Dragon never shows mercy to anyone.”

Havik was about to pierce Jacqui’s stomach with Skarlet’s dagger as Takeda cried out and fell on his knees pleading Havik once more to spare her life.

He placed his head and hands on the sands, performing a dogeza (throw oneself on the ground) as far as he could go.

“NO! Please! Please! I beg of you to let her go!” he begged.

Takeda started sobbing silently as his head was still on the ground while Jacqui looked on crying as well. The winds shifted gently as the sun hid behind the clouds. 

Everyone was silent as one of the assailants spoke, “Uh…Leader, c-can you please spare the woman? The traitor is willing to die for the crimes he committed against the fellow Red Dragon.”

Instantly, Havik threw the dagger directly at the man’s throat as he quickly fell down on the sand, his body shaking a bit before dying instantly on the ground.

Havik popped his own neck as he summoned his Morning Star in his hands, walking towards Takeda. He looked at the other assailant as the man trembled in fear.

“Do you have anything to say? Speak now or forever end up like your poor friend here.”

The assassin quickly shook his head as Havik grinned.

Reiko sighed, “This is becoming a waste of time. The fool Kenshi flees as his son is begging like the weakling he truly is. Even fighting alongside the Shirai Ryu, he has no rage or anything worthwhile. His death should have been done the moment we captured these two!”

“You are indeed a very impatient man, Reiko.” Havik huffed. “Back in my realm, this is a favorite past time of ours. To see fear in someone’s eyes is beyond fulfilling. But once you learn patience, you’ll see that it was worth the wait!”

As Havik raised his Morning Star skyward to bash Takeda’s head in, Jacqui forcibly broke free from Skarlet, elbowing the side of her head and ran towards Takeda. She threw her body on top of Takeda’s as he was still kneeling with his head on the sands.

Havik’s eyes rose at Jacqui as she was using her body to shield Takeda from him. She turned to look at the cleric with such hatred in her eyes, as she did not take them off him. 

“If you lay that thing on him, you’ll have to go through me! And trust me, you don’t fucking want that!” she warned.  
Unimpressed Havik mocked, “Tsk, tsk. When will they ever learn? You can protect him all you want, but blood will spill on this day and it will not be mines.”

“Eventually, you will have to realize that this cretin decided to kill our old leader, free his brother and our red dragon Caro all for the sake of someone whose life taken away by foolishness and interference… We wanted Kenshi and to bring him out of hiding, his son would suffer for the sins of one. Tragedy strikes when we least do not expect it. His mother was not the target yet she died protecting her son. Will you go on that same path by dying for him while he lives on carrying rage in his heart?”

“You had a chance to run, yet you took the opportunity to shield the same person his mother died protecting from us. Why? Is your love that great for him that you would risk it all for a traitor and his son?”

“That is the problem you fail to accept. I have no regrets! I fight and die willingly, regardless if he wants my life spared or not! I will not watch him be killed or beaten half to death! You are a sick and demented fuck and you think this shit is funny or entertaining? Fuck you!” Jacqui spat. “I LOVE THIS MAN AND I WILL NOT ABANDON HIM OR WATCH HIM BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME! SO DO YOUR WORSE YOU SHIT STAIN, IF HE CAN’T KICK YOUR ASS THEN I FUCKING WILL!”

“I’LL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS YOU SHARP TONGUED DELINQUENT!” Havik sneered.

“Bring it, bitch. I’m the fucking one today!” Jacqui said while standing up. Her gauntlets powered up, as she stood in front of Havik face-to-face.

Skarlet stepped in as she and Reiko interfered. Jacqui looked at Havik unfazed as she still stood in his face.

“You’re outnumbered.” Havik laughed. “You will die before you can even through a punch with those atrocities you call gauntlets.”

Jacqui snapped, “No biggie, Red and Nightwing can get some of this too. These gauntlets might not look it, but I can still kick ass with or without them.” 

Suddenly, Takeda rose up, his eyes glowing bluer than they were the day the Red Dragon attacked the city. He rose his hand as it trembled, but he fell back down to his knees.

“Takeda!” Jacqui cried out. “Don’t try to fight; you’re messed up pretty badly!”

“J-Jacqui… I failed you.” Takeda groaned.

“No, you did not fail me.” Jacqui reassured. “We cannot always be at our strongest all the time, but that does not mean we are weak either! Raise your head up high! Let your girl handle them and we can walk away unscathed from this. Okay?”

Before Jacqui could turn around, Havik struck his Morning Star weapon on her gauntlets as she quickly blocked the incoming attack. Skarlet leaped into the air as she went in for a sneak attack. Then Reiko shoulder charged Jacqui as she barely escaped it. Havik laughed savagely as Jacqui huffed vigorously, surrounded by all three of them.

“You’re all talk, but today, you will be greeted by Death! Your lover will soon join you afterwards!” Skarlet said as she started to control Jacqui’s blood.

“What the--?” Jacqui exclaimed, as she could not control her body. Takeda saw this and tried to get up again, despite his telekinesis energy being completely empty. He still extended his hand out anyway as Skarlet flew away from Jacqui and landed hard on her back. Havik saw this and gritted his teeth. He walked over to Takeda, picking him up roughly by the throat.

“Your death will be pleasant, boy. Prepare to join your mother; your father and girlfriend will join you two shortly.”  
Reiko picked up Jacqui as she bashed his face in and roundhouse kicked him in the face. She then tackled him to the ground, repeatedly punching him. Skarlet ran behind Jacqui and placed her in a chokehold as Reiko got up spitting out blood and smirked.

“My, what a feisty one you are. I like that, but you won’t be so lucky to do that again!” Reiko shouted as he clocked Jacqui in the face. Skarlet still held her arms from behind, tightening them as Jacqui bellowed. 

“Its time to put an end to this.” Reiko miffed. “You should have taken the opportunity to escape when you did…now all bets are off.”  
Jacqui spat, “I don’t ever run from a fight! So swallow that!”

“Revolting. You are beaten. Accept defeat and die proudly!” Skarlet seethed.  
Jacqui turned around as Skarlet took out her katana and almost struck her down until suddenly an ice blast came out of nowhere, freezing her solid. Reiko looked behind him as he too was hit with an ice blast as well. The mysterious person, who froze both Skarlet and Reiko, appeared in a figurine of ice as Havik turned his head around.

“Heh… Frost.” Havik grinned.

“Let him go, Havik. Your tyranny ends now!” Frost ordered.

Havik asked, “Why do you care for him? Isn’t he an enemy to the Lin Kuei, your precious clan?”

“Enough talk!” Frost demanded. “Release him or be frozen to death like your two, pathetic lackeys!”

When Havik refused, Frost froze his arm solid as Takeda’s weight dropped down, breaking the ice in the process. Unamused, Havik laughed as he turned to face her. His arm regenerated as he clenched his fist by opening and closing it. Surprised by this, Frost was ready to fight Havik until her, Takeda, and Jacqui were surrounded by Red Dragon foot soldiers.

With a hearty laugh, Havik mocked, “What will you do, now? There is no escape Lin Kuei Warrior.”

Frost quickly looked at the soldiers and released a huge ice mist into the air, quickly freezing the surrounding soldiers solid. Jacqui got up from the ground with her power gauntlets charged at maximum and executed a ground pound move in honor of her father. The waves vibrated the frozen soldiers shattering them into large clumps of ice, scattering among the crystal sands. More foot soldiers came in from a distance as Frost looked at Jacqui running over to shield a much-weakened Takeda.

“Hey you! Take him out of here! I’ll handle these guys.” Frost commanded.

“No way. I am not leaving you to fight these assholes alone. Leave Havik to me.” Jacqui rejected as she stayed in front of Takeda, guarding his body. Suddenly, the soldiers started firing at them as Jacqui covered Takeda’s body. 

Frost quickly put up an ice wall to shield them from the barrage of bullets that penetrated the thick ice.

“Unh! These fools are really trying it!” she grunted.

Jacqui whispered into Takeda’s ear as Frost kept forming new ice to keep the wall up.

“Baby… remember what you said to me weeks ago? You said that you would always watch my back, right. In addition, I just want you to know that I will always watch yours. I will never run away from you…I will stay and fight by your side because you’re so special to me and I wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.”  
Suddenly, Jacqui felt a vibration through Takeda’s body as she rose her head up. A light appeared before her as a woman walked towards her way. She was a beautiful woman, with long hair dressed in white as time stopped. The Red Dragon soldiers, Frost, Havik, were frozen in time except for Jacqui and Takeda. 

“Okay, I’m officially freaked out.” Jacqui panicked.

“Please do not be afraid, Jacqueline. My name is Suchin, Takeda’s mother. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
Jacqui gazed at the beautiful woman as Suchin knelt beside her son.

“No more crying, Jacqueline. I am only here to help. Take the last bit of my energy. It will rejuvenate Takeda and heal his wounds.”

“I-I can’t. What will happen to you?” Jacqui objected.

“I will be fine, just please stay by his side and give him this vial. This elixir will restore his powers. I will know that my son will not perish by a Red Dragon’s hand on this day.”  
Jacqui took the vial and looked at Suchin as she smiled gracefully.

“My son chose wisely. I would have been proud to have you as my daughter-in-law. Your heart is what keeps Takeda’s beating. Just please Jacqueline, do not ever change. You are truly a blessing to my son, but can you do me just one favor?”

Tears ran down Jacqui’s cheeks as she replied, “Yes, mom?”

Suchin’s voice broke, “Tell Takeda I love him and that I am very proud of him…”

Jacqui hugged Suchin as they wept into each other’s arms. She faded into golden orbs as they flew into the sky like sparkling gems. Jacqui looked up to the sky, wiping her eyes as she opened the vial and gave it to Takeda by carefully pouring the elixir into his mouth. Instantly, Takeda’s eyes winced as he slowly opened them up staring at Jacqui.

“Hello beautiful.”

“Hey handsome.”

Jacqui hugged him tight as time started moving forward again.

“Whoa… What happened just now?” Takeda asked in amazement.

“You coming back to me…” Jacqui smiled.

Takeda blushed as he smiled back at Jacqui. Without wasting another second, he looked at Havik as he was seen attacking Frost. He smashed her ice wall down with his Morning Star as Frost fell down on the sands. Takeda and 

Jacqui ran towards her as Frost was about to be struck down. Takeda released his whip and slashed off Havik’s hands, the giant weapon falling unto the ground. The grisly man looked at Takeda as he grinned sadistically. 

“Welcome back, Takeda. You’re just in time to witness the grand finale.”

Everyone looked at him as his hands regenerated. The skies above grew darker as Havik laugh manically.

“I AM IMMORTAL. I AM HAVIK, THE CLERIC OF CHAOS!” Havik shouted.  
A red lightning bolt shot through Havik’s body as winds started to blow and shift the sands. Takeda and Jacqui ran over to help Frost as he used his teleportation to escape Havik’s deadly clutches.

At a much-destroyed Special Forces HQ, Sonya was beating down and pistol-whipping a Red Dragon operative. She was crying and growling ferociously as the man’s face was already beaten beyond recognition.

“WHO IS YOUR LEADER? WHO ORDERED THE RED DRAGON TO ASSASSINATE KENSHI AND TAKEDA TAKAHASHI?” she thundered angrily through tears.

The man grunted in pain as he forcibly spat blood in her face, “L-like I will disown my own clan to tell you anything, bitch!”  
Sonya wiped the blood, spit from her face, and grabbed the operative’s testicles with a hard grip as she pistol-whipped him once more in the face. A high pitch scream erupted came from the man’s mouth as Sonya did not let go of his sac.

She threatened, “You have one more chance to tell me or else I’ll rip these things off and have you sitting on the toilet like the bitch-made pussy you are! NOW TELL ME WHO YOUR FUCKING LEADER IS!”

“HAVIK!” the man screamed in agony, “HAVIK FROM THE CHAOSREALM, IS THE NEW LEADER OF THE RED DRAGON! HE ORDERED THE ASSASSINATIONS OF THE TRAITOR AND HIS SON!”

Sonya released the man’s testicles as he got into fetal position, whimpering in intense pain. As Sonya stood up, she aimed her gun at the man, cocked it, and shot him in the head point-blank, killing him instantly without hesitation.

“Now you don’t have to live with the shame of disowning your clan… Fucker.” Sonya said while placing her gun back in the holster.  
Johnny, injured mildly from the attacks he endured fighting Red Dragon assassins, looked at Sonya shockingly as he could not believe she killed the only thing that may have more information about Havik and the Red Dragon or the whereabouts of Cassie and the others.

“Seriously…who the hell are you?” he questioned erratically.

Sonya looked at Johnny with a confused look, “Excuse me, Cage?”

Johnny sighed in frustration, “What happened to the woman I fell in love with? Where is she? Because she sure as hell’s not you.”

“I don’t have time for whatever emotional bullshit you have to say.” Sonya shot back, avoiding the question. “Red Dragon just attacked my headquarters! My daughter along with her team and my best friend are out there with no communicators or a team helping them! Save your sad talk for another day!”

“Now she’s your daughter? Sonya, where the hell have you been?” Johnny fumed. “Cassie has not been your daughter since you decided to live, eat, and breathe EVERYTHING Special Forces! How can you say that when you were never home? I was the one wiping her tears every single night and being there for her because you abandoned us as if we were nothing to you! I needed you! Now, you are a hard shell of a woman. You are constantly angry, bitter, and cold towards people who loves you and wants to help you! I could not stay in a loveless marriage anymore. I could not keep hoping that you would one-day return to me as the woman I fell in love with! To be with me and Cassie as a happy family again!”

Sonya looked at Johnny as he fell down on his knees sobbing, his spirit and heart beyond broken and ripped apart. She remained silent as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew he was right, but he did not fully know the truth or could understand from it. It was too hard to explain or try to make any sense out of it, but Sonya still had demons she too had to fight alone. Carrying the burden unto her family would have destroyed her: her father’s disappearance, her long life in the military, and the heart she had for her own best friend. Sonya was not one to be an affectionate or expressive person, but somehow, she numbed the pain that has built over time and continued working repeatedly until it distanced herself from her new family. 

She looked up at the sky, salted tears still running down her face. The sun shined on her skin with such slight gentleness. A warmth that soothed some of that numbness away. 

“I know you hate me Johnny and I don’t blame you.” Sonya sniffled. “Even after the ordeal with Shinnok and Kotal, I honestly thought we could rebuild, but then, I still hesitated. When we got married, I was happy to be a Cage, to be in love with a man who loved me back. It was hard to fall in line while the rest of the world carried on. When Cassie was born…I cried so much because I vowed to never, ever place her in danger, yet I did today. I know I was not a good mother back then, but I still kept my promise. Now, I do not even know if she and the others are alive. My thirst to eradicate those sons of bitches may have cost a lot more than what we could afford. So hate me, I deserve it.”

Johnny rose up and walked behind Sonya wiping his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. Sonya sniffled as Johnny said,

“Sonya, what have I always told you before we got married?”

“‘Never be afraid to talk things out. No matter how big or small it may be’…”

“Right, but there was so much going on, you just left without saying a word. I was afraid you did not love Cassie or me anymore. Our marriage was wonderful, and then it was as if we were strangers staying in the same house, but sleeping in separate rooms. I am always here for you Sonya, even when I may act silly and douchey; I do it so that I could at least make you smile. Instead, you hated me and I felt it.”

Sonya reassured, “I don’t hate you, Johnny. I hate myself that I could not even talk to my own husband whom so desperately wanted to help me. I pushed the two of you away and now it’s my biggest regret.”

“Babe, its okay. I’m sorry for spazzing out on you. I’m worried about our little girl as much as you are and trust me; she is tough, just like her mom.”

Sonya turned around smiling at Johnny and hugged him tight.

“C’mon, let’s go find her and the others. Together.”  
A  
s soon as the two started to walk, Hanzo and Kuai Liang appeared before them.

Surprised to see the grand-masters of the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei together, Sonya asked, “What are you two doing here?”

Hanzo stood firm as he eyed Sonya, “To save my son and his girlfriend. We received word that the Red Dragon attacked Special Forces HQ, but we killed most of them as they fled. The Lin Kuei have picked up a location on where Takeda and Jacqueline might be. My men, in the Charred Mountain are killing Red Dragon soldiers as we speak.”

Sonya and Johnny looked at Hanzo, surprised to hear him call Takeda his son. The pain and worry in his eyes was very apparent but the old Scorpion was itching to return if anything came back to him with bad news.

Kuai Liang spoke, “Jax, Cassandra, and Kung Jin are still alive and were flying near the Krimson Forest to find Takeda and Jacqueline, but Jax has a bullet wound and has lost a lot of blood. He is dying.”  
Sonya’s eyes widened as she started to cry, but reluctantly held back her tears. “Where is he? Where are the others?”  
Kuai Liang responded, “In Arctika at the Lin Kuei Palace. My doctors are doing everything they can to help save him. It was a miracle that he was even alive at all, still piloting a jet and shooting Red Dragon assassins in the skies with a Gatling gun. At first, he refused our help because he desperately wanted to find his daughter and Takeda alive. It took a while to convince him to accept medical attention from us.”

Sonya shook her head replying, “That’s Jax for you… Even a mere bullet wound can’t stop him.”

“We must act quickly.” Kuai Liang said. “My student Frost went to find Takeda and Jacqueline on her own. Landmines surrounding The Charred Mountains, killed a few of my men while trying to retrieve her, but Frost is powerful yet she cannot control her powers fully on her own.”

Johnny asked in an aggravated tone, “What are we going to do then? All the aircraft is mostly destroyed around here, half of the building is burnt to a crisp and many men and women have lost their lives all because of this fucking lunatic that’s over the Red Dragon.”

“Cage, we must not fret.” Hanzo suggested. “Takeda and the others were trained to fight and survive by Earthrealm’s finest. Takeda knows better since I taught him never to lose his way with himself or his abilities to make it out alive. The most important thing right now is that your daughter, Kung Jin, and Jax are safe and alive.”

Sonya looked towards the distance as she spotted an attack chopper untouched on a helipad.

“There!” she cried out. “We can get on and find them and take out anyone that comes after us. The second most important thing is finding out that Takeda and my niece are safe and alive as well. Let’s bring them all home.”

Sonya broke out running towards the helicopter as Johnny, Hanzo, and Kuai Liang looked on.

“She is something, isn’t she?” complimented Kuai Liang.

Johnny smiled, “Yeah, she’s a bad ass woman.”

In the Krimson Forest away from the beach, Takeda was tending to Jacqui’s wounds in a red-colored cavern as Frost built a small fire. Jacqui trembled, her face covered in small bruises, from fighting with Reiko and Skarlet.

“Baby, be still. Let me help you.” Takeda said.

Jacqui twitched as the handmade ointment Takeda made from berries, nectar, and exotic plants, burned her skin. He tore cloth from his scarf and wrapped it around her arm. He looked at her as she frowned and gave her a warm smile.

“Here, let me kiss it and make it feel better, okay?” Takeda suggested as he kissed her arm.  
Jacqui blushed at him as she tapped her cheek, “I think this one needs a kiss too.”

Takeda smiled as he went to Jacqui’s cheek and kissed her bandage.

“All better?”

Jacqui nodded, “Yes.” 

The two laughed as Jacqui exhaled and laid her head down on Takeda’s shoulder. Takeda looked at Frost as she sat alone and far away from them, breathing out mist and staring into the fire.

“Um, hey,” Takeda started, “thank you. I know that we are enemies, but we owe you our lives.”

“Don’t worry about it Shirai Ryu ninja. Apparently, you are an important aspect if you have the Red Dragon breathing down your back. It’s a good thing I found you two before that creature delivered the final blow.”

“Does this mean the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei are working together? And does my dad know we’re still alive?” Takeda asked anxiously.

Frost tilted her head, “Dad? Is Hanzo Hasashi is your father? Now I get the eagerness I saw in his eyes worrying about your safety.”

Takeda blushed suddenly, “No, no, he’s not my real dad. I mean, he practically raised me all these years while my real dad…”

“Abandoned you?” Frost finished. “I have been there before. I was lost. Trying to figure out who I was, what I was and why my own family rejected me. My mother disappeared then died and later on, I became Frost and part of the Lin Kuei.”

“I’m sorry…” Takeda apologized.

“Why? At least you have someone to love you back and so much more. Hasashi may not be your biological father, but for the Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei to work together and ensure they find you and your lady-friend alive…says a lot. You should be grateful.”

Takeda looked down as Jacqui grabbed his arm tighter.

“Kenshi-san may not know, Takeda. He probably hasn’t found out yet.” Jacqui assured.

“Or left again…” Takeda scoffed. “After all that back at the Shirai Ryu Temple, the one time I think he cares, it shatters into pieces again.” 

“Takeda, your father isn’t going to abandon you! Why must you keep holding unto the past?” Jacqui asked.

"Because…!” Takeda hesitated, but paused, “Because I am afraid that he will! He wasn’t there then and even now, he still isn’t!”

Jacqui got up as she faced Takeda. He looked up at her as she placed his hand on her stomach.

“You feel that? A part of you is growing into something wonderful. If you keep holding unto your father’s mistakes and past failures, those fears will grow within the mind of our child. I cannot have that… I love you too much to watch you destroy yourself like this.”

Takeda sniffled then hugged Jacqui’s waist, closing his eyes. Frost looked at the two of them as she asked, “You’re with child? How far along are you?”  
Jacqui replied, “Going on two months next week.”

Frost gave a small smile as she spoke back, “Congratulations. I sensed that you two were lovers. I saw how you defended him from a creature like Havik. That was bold, courageous, and daring. People always speak good things about love, yet they kill and destroy each other over nothing, over petty foolishness. But that love you have for him is enough to dispel all burdens.”

Jacqui looked at Frost and smiled as Takeda sighed, “I’m scared that I myself won’t be a good father… I have forgiven him, but those childhood memories keep rewinding back in my head. It is to the point where my powers are growing out of control and I cannot do anything about them. I feel weak because I let these fears get to me. Weeks ago when I thought you were going to die, I felt wrath. Something I never thought I could possess. I just don’t want anyone else to leave me…”

Jacqui reassured, “Baby, I won’t ever leave you. Just please promise me that you will be the best person you can be. Back there, I felt the coldness from your skin. I didn’t know how we were going to make it, but then I saw your mother Suchin come to me and she stopped time.”

Takeda rose his head up as Jacqui sat back next to him.

“My mother came to you…? What did she say?” he asked in a frantic tone.

“Your mother told me to tell you that she loves you and that she’s proud of you. She gave me her energy to restore your life and your powers. She doesn’t want you to feel any type of disdain towards yourself or your father, Kenshi.”

Takeda’s eyes welled up as he sobbed silently beside Jacqui.

“She also said that she would have been proud to call me her daughter-in-law… I felt like she didn’t want to leave your side, but she had to, to protect you like she always have.”

“My mea… I miss her so much, but I know I cannot join her just yet, because I have to watch a little one’s back and be the best father I can be to him.” Takeda looked at Jacqui and grabbed her hands continuing, “For the first time in my life, I met a wonderful person who accepted me for who I was despite me not being so perfect. I honestly thought I did not deserve a person like you because of your kind, wonderful heart and soul. You taught me how to love even though I thought I never could. I thank you Jacqui, for everything.”

Takeda hugged Jacqui tight as she kissed the side of his face. Frost, seen smiling a bit, stood up as she suddenly heard a noise.

“Sorry to interrupt, but it seems that we have been spotted.”

Takeda broke the hug as they rose up from the ground creeping alongside the wall. Takeda peeked his head out as he saw Red Dragon soldiers walking about.

“I smell smoke! I think they’re over there!” one of the men yelled.

“Shit! We need to get out of here!” Takeda said.

In a flash, Frost ran out of the cavern and created a giant ice monster to attack the soldiers as the sounds of gunfire erupted. She huffed a bit hard, almost fainting. Takeda picked her up as Jacqui looked behind them.

“Um…Takeda?”  
“I know. Let’s get a move on!”

The two ran throughout the forest as Takeda carried Frost in his arms. Gunfire blasted behind them as Jacqui shot energy beams at the soldiers. She leaped over broken tree trunks while Takeda steered away from incoming objects with the help of his telekinesis. 

“Shit! We have company up ahead!” Takeda warned. As soon as the two reached what seemed like a portal in the sky, Havik stood before Jacqui and Takeda surrounded by red skies that crackled red thunder.

He was much menacing than before, his eyes red like blood as he laughed manically. Reiko and Skarlet, nowhere seen by Havik’s side as Takeda found out they both froze to death courtesy of Frost. He looked up at Havik as thousands of Red Dragon soldiers aimed their weapons at his direction.

“Still a mouse caught in my trap. You can run all you want, but you three cannot escape the Red Dragon’s domain.”

“What is this obsession you have with me?” Takeda asked irritably. “Red Dragon have been chasing me for years yet I never asked why since the only thing that was on my mind was wiping you cunts out.”

Havik laughed evilly, “If you didn’t know then, you’ll never know now. Your own father did this to you. He was the one who betrayed the Red Dragon by thinking he could walk away freely, unscathed. If only your father was true Red Dragon, he would have experienced the power of the Blood Code and therefore, you nor your mother would not have been entangled in this mess he created.”

Takeda did not flinch as he looked at Frost then at Jacqui as she was prepared to fight any soldier that was about to attack them.

“Hey Jacqui…” he called out.

Jacqui looked at Takeda, “Yeah?”

“Take Frost and get out of here.”

“Takeda, what the hell?” she questioned.

“Please…I’ll be okay.”

Jacqui looked at Takeda as he only smiled at her. She took Frost by the arm as she wobbled towards her. With fear in her eyes, Frost moaned as she was muttering something.

“Don…Don’t leave him Jacqui. He won’t make it.”

Jacqui gasped as Havik appeared in front of her.

“Hello pretty lady. Going somewhere?”

Without warning, he knocked Frost down and grabbed Jacqui by the throat. She gagged as Takeda took out his whip, desperately trying to hold in his anger.

“Ah, ah, ah. One more step, and one snap will end her life. Now enough games. Its time to die.”

Also simultaneously, both Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei appeared out of the bushes and trees surrounding the large group of Red Dragon soldiers, attacking them as one. Hanzo appeared in hellfire as he walked towards Havik. Kuai Liang ran towards his student Frost after she took a heavy blow to the face from Havik.

“Frost, are you alright?” he asked with a concerned voice.

“Grandmaster Kuai Liang, I’m sorry I ran away…” Frost groaned, “I know that the Lin…Kuei are trying to rebuild a broken bond with the Shirai Ryu.”

“It’s alright. You did what was in your heart…I cannot get angry at that. The Lin Kuei has begun anew and we will help anyone no matter what color they bear or clan they’re in.”  
Frost smiled at Kuai Liang as she passed out from her injuries in his arms. He sighed as he picked her up and teleported away.  
Hanzo’s voice boomed as he unleashed fire from his eyes, “Havik! Put her down!”

The cleric eyed the former wraith as he smirked, “If you say so…”

Within seconds, Havik opened a portal to the Netherrealm filled with the sounds of demons reaching for Jacqui’s boots as Takeda ran and caught her after Havik released her to fall down there. Jacqui trembled as Takeda made sure she was okay.

“I’m here…its okay.” Takeda reassured. Jacqui, slightly a bit jumpy, got up and ran towards Havik. In just one leap, she punched the cleric in the face, crushing his jawbone in the process. Surprised, the overpowered Havik fell on his back as he eyed the daughter of Jax Briggs. She stood before him as everyone watched. Takeda walked over to her, grabbing her hand in warm embrace. Jacqui looked at him as Havik began to laugh. 

“You underestimate the power of the Blood Code! My power rejuvenates me! You may think you have won, but darker days will come and your victory will be short-lived!” Havik yelled.

Takeda responded, “No, you’re wrong. You have underestimated us. We are the defenders of this realm and we will do anything to protect it. Our victory already determined that it is you who will be short-lived.”

“Heh, how boldly you spew from your tongue…therefore, I have other plans.”

Havik went into his pocket and detonated a button that set off multiple explosions in the Charred Mountains. A power shot through him as Havik’s jawbone had fully healed at 100 percent. He cracked his neck as Takeda, Hanzo, 

Kuai Liang, and Jacqui looked at him, preparing to fight. Suddenly Johnny and Sonya came rushing in as Havik got up with an evil smirk, laughing evilly. 

“Guys! We have to get off this mountain! This place will explode any moment now!” Johnny yelled.

“No… Havik is mine.” Hanzo growled under his breath.

Takeda looked at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder, “Please, Hanzo, this is my burden. I killed their leader. This all falls on me.”

“Takeda…”

“I know…I wanted to avenge my mother’s death and put an end to the Red Dragon, I knew some type of retaliation would happen, therefore I can’t see you fight my battles for me. I must own up to them.”

Hanzo looked at Takeda as he smiled a bit, “I understand Takeda, but you are to be a father soon. The Shirai Ryu will always watch over you and your soon-to-be family. Since coming back into this world, I thought fate denied me a second chance. Nevertheless, when you came into my life, I vowed to protect you no matter what. I once lost a son, but fate gave me another one to care for…”

Takeda’s eyes rose at Hanzo's words as he realized that Frost was right… Hanzo has always been by his side even though he is not his biological son. The many stories Takeda has heard from Hanzo when he talked about losing his wife and son, made him see that the old Scorpion was born into rage and wrath when all hope was lost. If he had completely lost himself early on, Takeda would no longer have control. 

“Havik!” Takeda yelled, “Let’s settle this in Mortal Kombat!”

Jacqui looked at her love, as she could no longer stop him. Sonya grabbed her hand as she tried to snatch it away.

“N-no…no!” Jacqui yelled in disbelief. “He can’t fight him alone! I must stay here, Aunt Sonya!”

“Jacqui! Jacqui, we must leave this place! This mountain is rigged to blow any second if we don’t get out of here!”

Still she refused, as Jacqui broke free from her aunt’s hand and stood by Takeda’s side.

“Jacqui, go on with the others. I’ll be okay.” Takeda commanded.

“You dork. I am not leaving your side, ever.” Jacqui refused. “If you want to get rid of me, then fucking fight me then.”

Takeda looked at Jacqui as he kissed her quickly on the lips, “I fucking love you…”

“I love you too, baby. Now, let us end this cleric’s life and go home in one piece.”

Both smiled at each other as Havik drew out his Morning Star, “Two against one? Seems fair…”

“Right, like two against five was?” Takeda mocked. 

“Enough talk. Let’s begin!”

Havik raised his hands and created a force field to block out Hanzo and the others from interfering. Takeda looked behind him as he and Jacqui levitated from off the ground, entangled with red lightning bolt rings. Both screamed as Havik laughed manically at their misfortune.

“WE MUST SAVE THEM BEFORE THIS MOUNTAIN CEASES TO EXIST!” Hanzo yelled as he was turning back into Scorpion, allowing his own rage to consume him. Kuai Liang went before him as he tried to keep the former revenant under control.

“Hasashi, you fool! You must control yourself! You spent years regaining your life, do not lose it again!”

Hanzo huffed as he looked at his former enemy. His eyes went towards Takeda as he helplessly watched him and Jacqui’s lives drain from Havik’s Blood Magik.

“To hell with that! My son needs me!” Hanzo roared as he fully transformed into Scorpion and teleported to the other side where Takeda and Jacqui were in.

“GET OVER HERE!” Scorpion yelled, but Havik easily grabbed his spear.

“Not quick enough, Scorpion. It’s nice to see you drenched in chaos once again.”

Scorpion tugged back his spear as he teleported and kicked Havik in the face. “I will end your life, cleric!”

Havik smirked as he spat out blood, “Let’s see you try and take it from a god!”

As the two clashed, Takeda and Jacqui, still bound by electricity, was slowly killing them. He looked at Jacqui as she tried to fight and break free and grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him as he only gave her a small smile. Jacqui held his hand tighter as the two tried to free themselves from the chaotic energy. Suddenly, Takeda felt something weird flowing through his body as if he could feel his powers getting even stronger. In a flash, the bonds broke free as they both dropped down. She lifted her head up and saw Takeda, as his eyes were glowing blue. He was different, yet calm and quiet. With his hand outreached, Havik stopped fighting Scorpion as he watched in amazement. 

“HOW CAN THIS BE?”

“You should have killed me when you had the chance, now I guess you never will.” Takeda smirked.

Takeda, using his powers to kill Havik became weaker by the chaotic energy he used against him and Jacqui.

When Havik saw this, he immediately laughed, “The chaos in your heart has reached its limit. You forget that it is my power granting you strength and freedom from your bonds. Now that same power is consuming you!”

Takeda looked at Havik as he began to lose control of himself. As much as he tried to fight, Takeda was losing. The mountain was exploding as Takeda looked at Scorpion. He tried not to give up even though chaos ran throughout his veins. 

“I can’t give up…not in this lifetime!” Takeda shouted.

“Its too late, your power, gives me power! I am more than just the Red Dragon. I am chaos itself!”

Takeda groaned as he fell to his knees, a new rage consuming his body and corrupting him.

“Takeda!” Jacqui cried out as she tried to stand, but fell back down on her knees.

Scorpion teleported to Jacqui to get her away from the lava and picked her up as they both vanished from sight.

“You continue to fight even though you have already lost. Give in to the Blood Code and witness true salvation!” Havik laughed.

“No… I fight to protect my family and clan! And you will not take them from me!”  
Just before Takeda released himself from the Blood Magik, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw his father Kenshi standing behind him.

“Dad!” Takeda said in a surprised tone.

“Takeda…” Kenshi started, “I know that it is my fault that you have to live this life full of resentment and grief, especially for your mother. I wasn’t mature enough back then because of my own fears, but now I know what I must do.”

With sadness in his voice Takeda said, “All this time, you vanished without a trace. Even until now, I forgave you still and yet you will forfeit your own life? Why? Why now!”

“Because…it’s what fathers do. Someone once told me that, “Not every father is perfect or flawless, but they still love, protect, and care the best way they know how to.”  
Takeda’s eyes widened, as he knew those were Jacqui’s words. He shook his head, smiling as Kenshi smiled back.

“Go to her…and be the kind of man I never was towards you.” Kenshi said. “Just know that I will always love you, musuko-san.”

“D-dad…no!” Takeda objected.

“Do not stop me, Takeda. This whole thing is my fault, my burden to bare. If I owned up to my responsibilities back then instead of letting Hanzo pick up the slack, maybe Suchin would have been in my arms and yours as well. It is because of me that she is gone from this world. In order to atone for my sins, I must face my fears head on and pay the price.”

Takeda hugged his father one last time as Kenshi held him tighter while saying, “Be great, my son. Never lose your way… Take good care of yourself, Hanzo, and your new family.”

Havik stood up, enraged, as he saw Takeda and Kenshi, the grounds crackling with more rising lava.

“Kenshi…” he growled. “Your presence will be nothing but a fainted memory!”

“It’s been a long time, Havik.” Kenshi smirked as he unsheathed Sento. “If its Kombat you desire, then your wish will finally be granted.”

Before Takeda could even try to stop his father, Kenshi lifted him off the ground and cast him away into the depths of the Krimson Forest with his telekinesis.

“Dad!” Takeda yelled as he flew away from the two as the sounds of Kombat erupted from a distance. 

He landed hard on his back as the grounds continued to crackle and break apart with rising lava, surrounding him. Takeda kept calling for his dad as loud as he could but only Hanzo heard his cry. In one swoop, he grabbed 

Takeda off the ground as they both appeared in a whisk of fire inside the attack chopper. 

Takeda reopened his eyes as he glanced at Hanzo, Jacqui, Kuai Liang, Sonya, and Johnny staring at him. 

“Whenever you call my name, I’ll always come running…” Hanzo said to Takeda.

“Thank you…papa-san.” Takeda sniffled. The two men hugged as everyone else joined in. 

Sonya wiped her eyes as she looked at Takeda and the others.

“Come on, let’s go get the rest of our family and go home.”

Takeda smiled as Jacqui hugged him tight, her tears landing on his body-armored suit. He tried to comfort her through telekinesis but instead continued to hold the love of his life, never daring to let her go. She began to hum into his ear, a familiar melody his mother used to hum to him when he was a child. He closed his eyes, escaping into a whole, new world with only Jacqui in it.

At the Lin Kuei palace, friends and family were finally reunited. When Jacqui and Cassie saw each other, it felt like time had stopped again. The two ran to each other as Cassie began bawling into her best friend’s arms. Jacqui comforted her friend as she hugged and rocked back and forth slowly. There was nothing more to fear anymore. The wounds can finally start healing.

“Cass’, I’m here, best friend…”

“J.B., I almost lost you again. Please promise me it won’t happen no more.”

Jacqui smiled warmly as tears slid down her cheeks, “I promise.”

Kuai Liang patted Jacqui on the back as he informed her that Jax was recovering from his bullet wound inside the temple. Snow softly landed on her head as she turned to look at him and walked inside the temple with Cassie’s hand in tow. 

Inside, Lin Kuei soldiers were preparing guest rooms for everyone as two medics carried a still passed out Frost to treat her injuries. 

“Wow, this place is so beautiful…” Jacqui admired, looking at the ice ceiling and decorations. Cassie smiled as she was still wiping her eyes, “Yeah, reminds me something out of Frozen, but thankfully it’s warm in here. We would have been snowmen by now.” 

Jacqui snickered as they went into a room where her father was. He opened his eyes, staring at his daughter and niece as a big smile appeared on his face. A doctor bowed his head and stood up as he walked towards Jacqui and Cassie.

“You must be his daughter. My name is Dr. Shou, a well-trusted live-in medical doctor for the Lin Kuei. There is good news. Your father is going to make it, but after he leaves here, he needs plenty of rest and to take this medical, herbal tea every four hours for a couple of weeks.”

Jacqui gazed at Dr. Lin and smiled brightly, “Thank you so much. For everything.”

The doctor tipped his hat as he exited out of the room as Jacqui looked at her father. He did not say anything, but grabbed her hand, smiling happily that his little girl was alive and well. 

“Rest, Dad. I’m just glad you’re okay…”

“I should be telling you that.” Jax reassured. “In all my years, I have never truly experienced sadness because I learned how to hide it and keep it away. However, when I saw you lying in the hospital in the condition you were in weeks ago and holding on to that rail before you lost balance…I-I knew that I could not continue to fight it any longer. I did not want to accept it. All I wanted was to wake up from this nightmare only to realize it was all real and that I may have lost you.”

Jacqui sniffled as her dad sat up a bit on the hospital bed. She carefully hugged his neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist. There was a brief silence between the two when suddenly Takeda walked in. Jax looked up at him, smiled, and asked Jacqui to leave the room. She kissed her dad’s forehead after getting up while smiling at Takeda as she left out of the room and closed the door.  
Takeda had bandages on his face with a visible cut on his cheek. He and Jax stared at one another for only a few, short moments.

“Please, have a seat.” Jax offered.

Takeda pulled a chair up to Jax’s bed and sat down while still staring at the bandaged, ex-marine. 

Jax asked, “Are you okay, Takeda?”

Takeda sighed sadly, “I don’t know anymore, sir. My mind is still trying to take everything in.”

Jax nodded a little, “I’ve been there before, but I knew I couldn’t give in and let that shit consume me. You are a very brave and very courageous young man. You saved my daughter’s life and you protected her from the Red Dragon. And through it all, you didn’t let the bad shit consume you…you made it back with your life and my daughter’s.”

Takeda closed his eyes exhaling, “But not my dad’s…”

“Kenshi?” Jax said in a surprised voice. “He was there?”

“Yeah. He wanted to atone for his sins…”

“I’m sorry, Takeda.”

“Please Mr. Briggs, don’t be. My father was never in my life until I became an adult and part of the Shirai Ryu. I thought I could forgive him for everything he has put me through, and I did once, but still hated him deep inside. It was like a rage growing in my heart for him. That he just up and left without even saying goodbye, but this time, he did and it hurts so much…”

“Son, your father did what he could to protect you. He knew that he could not change what occurred, but he knew that suffering had to end because you were here and it would not make any sense to let you die with no family, no love, or hope. Kenshi had to do the right thing, because that’s what parents do.”

“But…I’m all alone now. I cannot trace him no longer…the island was engulfed in flames and lava. Regardless if he wanted to do the right thing, he was all I had left.”

“Takeda, you are never alone son. You have me, you have Hanzo, you have so many people who love you very much and they went out of their way to find you and my daughter alive. If that is not love, I do not know what is. However, never say you have nothing left in this world. You are important to me also because of my daughter’s love and trust into you. I am about to be a grandfather soon and you, a new father. I know that this will take time getting used to, but at the same time, you have a chance to begin a better life for yourself and for my daughter.”

The young Shirai Ryu ninja cried silently as Jax gave him some tissue. He took some as he wiped his eyes and stared at the smiling man. 

“Mr. Briggs, I’d like to ask you something…”

Later on that evening, as everyone ate dinner, laughed, and talked, Kung Jin greeted Jacqui. He smiled awkwardly at her as the two leaned against the wall watching everyone continue to have a good time. 

“Briggs…” he started.

“Yeah?” Jacqui responded.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

Jacqui turned to look at the Shaolin Monk as his long ponytail hung over his shoulder. 

“Thanks, Jin.”

“No problem and hey…I’m sorry for making fun of your dad when we first met. I didn’t mean to be a jerk towards you.”

“It’s okay. We say things we don’t mean anyway…I guess we got off on the wrong foot.”

“Yeah, I never really had my parents there for me like your parents are there for you. It is as if I envied you because I did not have that kind of support growing up. Seeing your mother cry for you and the way your dad showed his true emotions made me sad because I prayed that you would make it after the Red Dragon attacked the city. I wish I could have been there to protect you just like Takeda did instead of running off to fight aimlessly in the city.”  
Jacqui bumped shoulders with Kung Jin as she smiled, “Look at you, being all mushy and concerned. It’s cute.”

Kung Jin laughed lightly, “Don’t get used to it. I’m not the mushy type.”

“It’s okay. I got your back, just like I know you have mine.”

Kung Jin and Jacqui looked at each other as he gave her a big hug saying, “Always, sis.”

After they broke the hug, Jacqui smiled at Kung Jin as he did the same and walked back to the dinner table. Jacqui saw Takeda outside staring at the moon as a slight, cool wind blew his hair. She walked over to him, wrapped around in a blanket. Takeda saw her, smiled, and opened the blanket to let her inside. Sighing heavenly into his arms, Takeda kissed the top of her head and still smiling.

“The view is nice, isn’t it?” she asked, holding his waist.

“Yes it is. About as nice as seeing your beautiful face everyday.” Takeda replied.

Jacqui smirked, “You are too smooth.”

“Heh, just being honest.”

“Yeah?” Jacqui said as she kissed Takeda’s chin.

“Yeah.” Takeda said as he lifted up her chin then kissed her lips. The two sighed after the kiss broke, staring upwards at the moon. 

“I keep thanking you for saving my life, because I thought it was truly the end. Today has been full of misadventure but thankfully, we’re in each other’s arms again.” Jacqui stated.

Takeda looked at Jacqui with heartfelt eyes, his heart speaking for him, “I love you so much, but me saying those words is not enough. I cannot bear losing you like I almost did and now I want to make it permanent. I want you by my side forever.”

Takeda turned around and got on one knee, holding Jacqui’s hand as she stared at him with her mouth dropped.

“Babe…w-ha…” Jacqui sniffled, shocked.

Johnny stopped eating as everyone else turned their attention towards Jacqui and Takeda. 

“I don’t have a ring for you yet, but your father gave me his blessing tonight and even though we may face many challenges in the future, at least we can face them together head on. You gave me love, hope, and the courage to let go of my demons even though you did not have to, but I am glad you did, because you also gave me your heart and I will not ever break it. I love you and I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens or whatever someone has to say, my love for you will always be unbreakable.” 

Takeda continued looking at Jacqui as she cried in front of him, “Jacqueline, will you marry me and accept my own heart into your hands?”

Jacqui tried to speak, but she was too overwhelmed. She began laughing nervously while trying to respond as Takeda smiled at her.

With a broken voice, Jacqui cried out happily, “Yes! Yes I will to both!” The thunderous sound of clapping sang throughout the dining room as Takeda and Jacqui kissed on the patio. Cassie and Kung Jin ran towards them with congratulations and hugs. The others got up and congratulated them as Hanzo looked at his son and smiled with only a single tear sliding down his cheek. He once thought he would witness his real son Jubei’s wedding one day, but he was very grateful that he was going to witness another son’s he cared so much about. 

Later that night, after everyone ate and celebrated Takeda and Jacqui’s engagement, it was time for bed. Footsteps quietly walked among the beautiful flooring of the Lin Kuei palace, stretching across the long hallways. Takeda took off his armored suit and placed on clothes provided by Kuai Liang’s servants. He stroked his hair with his fingers, smiling happily to himself. Suddenly, he heard a faint tapping on his door and rose from his bed. He opened it as he saw Jacqui wrapped in a blanket with beautiful makeup on and creamy dark red lips. Her hair was down to her shoulders, curly and thick with volume. Surprised, Takeda could not say one word as she walked in. 

“Hello, handsome. It is too cold in my room… I was wondering if you could warm me up instead.” Jacqui said sexually as the blanket dropped to the floor, revealing her amazing, naked body covered in body oil and flower scents. 

Takeda licked his lips, smirking as he kissed Jacqui and slowly closed the door behind them. 

The next morning everyone was leaving the palace to return to the states. The Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei bowed as Sonya, Johnny, Cassie, Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda bowed back honorably. Jax wheeled inside a chopper from  
Special Forces West District, flying to the Medical Center to finish recovering.

“Hey, take care of this big guy, will ya? We need him to see his little girl get married.” Johnny said.

Jax chucked, “Heh, see you all back at the Headquarters.”

“Eh, or what’s left of it.” Sonya butt in, folding her arms.

“Don’t worry, we’ll rebuild and become stronger than ever. No one cannot stop all of us or take what is ours. We do not give up that easily. ” Jax said proudly.

Sonya smiled at him as the chopper lifted off from the ground flying to the skies. Johnny looked at her and kissed her cheek then made his way to the jet with Cassie and the others. 

“Sweetie, are you getting on?” Johnny asked.

Sonya walked towards Kuai Liang replying, “Yeah, just give me a second.”

The tall man stared at the Special Forces general with his arms folded walking up to him. 

“Thank you for everything. Thank you and Hanzo for helping bring my family home…” Sonya said with a warm embrace.

Kuai Liang smiled as Frost appeared behind him. He turned around and smiled at her saying, “We will always protect those we care about. Without ever thinking twice.”

Cassie hugged her mom from behind as Sonya closed her eyes and smiled. Both Kuai Liang and Frost bowed at them as they got on-board the aircraft and took off from the Lin Kuei palace going home to rebuild and start anew by protecting Earthrealm at all costs. 

Takeda and Jacqui were sitting near a window, snuggled into a blanket fast asleep after a pulling an “all-nighter”. Only satisfied smiles of joy engraved on their faces. Their hands entwined, never letting each other go. The future looked bright for them both as their lives were only just getting started.


End file.
